babyishfandomcom-20200214-history
Freakonomics
, it has sold over 3 million copies worldwide.Freakonomics - Opinion - New York Times Blog | |《'蘋果橘子經濟學'》（'' ），又譯《'怪誕經濟學'》、《'魔鬼经济学'》，是由經濟學家史蒂芬·列维特（Steven Levitt）及新聞工作者史蒂芬·都伯纳（Stephen J. Dubner）所寫的一本經濟學書籍。本書主要目的是探討一些現象，並以日常生活的細節來解釋。 }} Overview / Ovèrvyu / 全書概覽 One example of the authors' use of economic theory involves demonstrating the existence of cheating among Sumo wrestlers. In a Sumo tournament, all wrestlers in the top division compete in 15 matches and face demotion if they do not win at least eight of them. The Sumo community is very close-knit, and the wrestlers at the top levels tend to know each other well. The authors looked at the final match, and considered the case of a wrestler with seven wins, seven losses, and one fight to go, fighting against an 8-6 wrestler. Statistically, the 7-7 wrestler should have a slightly below even chance, since the 8-6 wrestler is slightly better. However, the 7-7 wrestler actually wins around 80% of the time. Levitt uses this statistic and other data gleaned from Sumo wrestling matches, along with the effect that allegations of corruption have on match results, to conclude that those who already have 8 wins collude with those who are 7-7 and let them win, since they have already secured their position for the following tournament. The authors attempt to demonstrate the power of data mining. Many of their results emerge from Levitt's analysis of various databases, and asking the right questions. For example, cheating in the Chicago school system is inferred from detailed analysis of students' answers to multiple choice questions. But first Levitt asks, "What would the pattern of answers look like if the teacher cheated?" The simple answer: difficult questions at the end of a section will be more correct than easy ones at the beginning. Reappraisals In Chapter 2 of Freakonomics, the authors wrote of their visit to folklorist Stetson Kennedy's Florida home where the topic of Kennedy's investigations of the Ku Klux Klan were discussed. However, in their January 8, 2006 column in the New York Times Magazine, Dubner and Levitt wrote of questions about Stetson Kennedy's research ("Hoodwinked" pp 26-28) leading to the conclusion that Kennedy's research was at times embellished for effectiveness. In the "Revised and Expanded Edition" this embellishment was noted and corrected: "Several months after Freakonomics was first published, it was brought to our attention that this man's portrayal of his crusade, and various other Klan matters, was considerably overstated....we felt it was important to set straight the historical record." (pp. xiv, Revised Edition) Publishing history and blog Freakonomics peaked at number two among nonfiction on the New York Times bestseller list and was named the 2006 Book Sense Book of the Year in the Adult Nonfiction category. The book received positive reviews from critics. The review aggregator Metacritic reported the book had an average score of 67 out of 100, based on 16 reviews. The success of the book has been partly attributed to the blogosphere. In the campaign prior to the release of the book in April 2005, the publisher (William Morrow and Company) chose to target bloggers in an unusually strategical way, sending galley copies to over a hundred of them, as well as contracting two specialized word of mouth (buzz marketing) agencies. The authors started their own Freakonomics blog, which is "meant to keep the conversation going", in 2005. In May 2007, blogger Melissa Lafsky was hired as a full time editor.Please Welcome the First Editor of Freakonomics.com Freakonomics blog, 4 May 2007 In August 2007, the blog was incorporated into The New York Times' web site – the authors had been writing joint columns for The New York Times Magazine since 2004 – and the domain freakonomics.com became a redirect there.Moving Day. Freakonomics blog, 7 August 2007 In March 2008, Annika Mengisen replaced Lafsky as the blog editor.Stephen J. Dubner: Please welcome... Freakonomics blog, 17 March 2008 In 2006, the Revised and Expanded Edition of the book was published, with the most significant corrections in the second chapter (see above).Stephen J. Dubner: Freakonomics 2.0. Freakonomics blog, 20 September 2006 Planned sequel In April 2007, co-author Stephen Dubner announced that there will be a sequel to Freakonomics. It will contain further writings about street gang culture from Sudhir Venkatesh, as well as a study of the use of money by capuchin monkeys.'Freakonomics writer talks monkey business', CNET news.com, April 19, 2007 Dubner has said the title would be Superfreakonomics, and that one topic will be what makes people good at what they do. It is due in October of 2009.http://freakonomics.blogs.nytimes.com/2009/08/07/here-is-what-superfreakonomics-will-look-like/ Film Adaptation A film version is in production for release in 2009. A number of directors are listed for the project including Morgan Spurlock, Heidi Ewing, Alex Gibney, Rachel Grady and Eugene Jarecki. See also / Si osou / 參看 * Super Freakonomics References / Riförènses / 參考資料 Publication information / Pùblikeiçion informeiçion / 出版信息 * Hardback Version ISBN 0-06-123400-1 * large print paperback ISBN 0-06-089637-X *《魔鬼經濟學》 ISBN 7-80728-196-0 *《蘋果橘子經濟學》 ISBN 986729193X Further reading * * Ariel Rubinstein (2006): "Freak-Freakonomics", The Economists' Voice: Vol. 3 : Iss. 9, Article 7 External links / Ikstörnol liŋks / 外部連結 * Official site * Freakonomics blog * Critical review of the book by n+1 magazine * Seminar on the book at Crooked Timber * [http://wikisummaries.org/Freakonomics Full summary of Freakonomics] Category:2005n dè būks Category:Ekonomiks dè būks Category:Popyular sains dè būks Category:Quill Award winners